Runaway
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: After Tommy kisses Jude and cheats on Sadie things go all wrong. Sadie and Jude aren't willing to forgive him just yet. Tommy needs to admit what's he's been holding inside him before it's too late.
1. Running Away

**Hey! This is my first Instant Star fanfic. It takes place after the episode A Stranger in the House which is suppose to air on April 7! But I read some spoilers and it's my version on what happened after the episode.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, but I do own the song Runaway, since I wrote it.**

**Chapter 1: Running Away**

Jude sat at her rehearsal space waiting for Tommy so she could start working on her new song. Needless to say she wasn't exactly ecstatic to see her producer. After throwing him in the hot tub she didn't think he would even come over. The anger was still raging in her. He kissed Jude and cheated on her sister with Lisa. How could he do that? _'He was suppose to be different.' _That's what she told Tommy before she pushed him. It was true. He was supposed to be different.

She heard a knock on the door. _'Here we go' _Jude thought to herself while walking to the door. She unlocked the door and walked away making Tommy open it for himself. He walked in feeling awkward and sat on the couch next to Jude. She got out her guitar and notebook and started writing. Neither of them said a word to one another. She wrote a little and scratched out some words before giving it to Tommy. Tommy took it from her hands and read the lyrics. Jude noticed his sudden face expression change rapidly.

Jude: What, you don't like it?

Tommy: It's, really good.

Jude: Well, I try to put my own feelings into my song.

Tommy: Yea, I can see that. Can I hear how it goes?

Jude: As you wish, Quincy.

Jude put her fingers on her guitar and started strumming. Then with a soft but audible voice started singing the song.

"There are bruises on my heart

Everything seems to be falling apart

I can't talk 'cause my mouth is dry

All I really wanna do is cry

But I won't

No I can't

I just want to runaway

Just go

No excuse

Will we ever be okay?

Just let me runaway"

Jude: That's all I have so far. I still need to work on it.

Tommy: Okay.

Jude: So are we done here, because I need to go comfort I broken-heart sister.

Tommy: Why do you have to bring that up?

Jude: Oh, so you rather talk about how you kissed me?

Tommy: Yea, actually I do.

Jude: (she was taken aback at this comment) Well, I don't. Bye.

Tommy: Just like your song.

Jude: (she stopped and turned around to him) What?

Tommy: Just like your song, you always runaway. Why do you keep running away from me, from us?

Jude: Us, what us! I'm not the one running away Tommy! Or at least I wasn't the first.

Tommy: What's that suppose to mean?

Jude: Never mind, I need to go. (She turned around to walk to the door)

Tommy: Jude wait…

Jude: (Jude stop with her hand on the doorknob) I'm tired of waiting.

Jude looked back at Tommy with watery eyes and walked out of the rehearsal space. Tommy collapsed on the couch and put his face in his hands. He felt ashamed for everything he did. He not only cheated on Sadie, but he kissed Jude. Now she won't even talk to him. Tommy laid back and found her notebook on the ground. She forgot about it. He looked at the door as if he thought she was coming back and then picked it up. It read "Jude's Songbook and More." _'And more' _Tommy thought. What does that mean? He wanted to open it, but then decided that it would only make matters worse. Tommy thought that would actually be a good excuse to go to Jude's house. He nodded at himself and ran to his car.

Jude was sitting in the living room working on her song when Sadie came in. She had two bottles of soda in her hand and handed one to do. Jude refused saying it was bad for her voice but thanked her sister anyway. Sadie sat down on the couch while Jude was trying to finish her song. The doorbell rang and Sadie quickly got up to see who it was. She opened the door and there was Tom Quincy standing on their front steps. The man who cheated on her with some girl named Lisa. But what Sadie didn't know is that he also kissed her own sister. He wanted to tell Sadie, he wanted to tell Sadie everything but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. Sadie just stared at him for a minute with an awkward silence.

Tommy: Hi.

Sadie slammed the door on his face and walked to the kitchen with anger. Jude noticed this and was about to follow her until he heard a knock on the door. She stood up and put her guitar on the floor. She looked at the knob and hesitated before opening it. There was Tommy again. Now she knew why Sadie slammed the door. She was about to slam it again but Tommy stopped the door with his hands. Jude looked extremely annoyed by him but he didn't care.

Tommy: Please, I don't like doors slamming in my face.

Jude: What do you want Quincy?

Tommy: I think you forgot something. (he took out the notebook from inside his jacket)

Jude: (she takes the notebook) Thanks, now good-bye.

Tommy: (he stops the door again) We need to talk.

Jude: No, we don't. You hurt my sister and me. You don't expect us just to forgive and forget do you?

Tommy: Well…

Jude slammed the door and locked it before he could finish. She dropped the notebook down on the couch and went into the kitchen to find Sadie crying. She went over to comfort he sister.

Jude: Hey, it's okay. He's gone now.

Sadie: It's not okay. It will never be okay again. He messed up everything. I mean, I knew we were…complicated, but still, I thought he loved me.

Jude: I know the feeling. I went through it with Shay, remember?

Sadie: I want to hate him so much. I want to hate him but I can't. I just can't. (she embraces her sister)

Jude: (she returns the gesture) I know, I know.

The next morning Jude was talking to Spiederman(sp?) in her rehearsal space about her new song. She had finally finished and they were going over notes that he had to play. They were still together and Speed didn't know about the kiss. Jude didn't want to discuss it to him. She decided that it wasn't essential to tell him. Not just yet at least. Speed knew something was wrong but he didn't dwell on it. Jude liked being with Speed right now. She felt good with him around. She laid her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. He lightly kissed her forehead and she smiled.

Tommy was on her way to the rehearsal space hoping to find Jude when he ran into Sadie at G-Major.

Tommy: What are you doing here?

Sadie: That's not your concern. But if you must know I'm here to see Porshia.

She went to walk away but Tommy grabbed her arm to stop her.

Tommy: Wait, listen, I want to talk to you.

Sadie: Let go off me Tom. I'm not in the mood to talk to you.

Tommy: Please, just here me out. Listen, I never meant to hurt you.

Sadie: (tears forming in her eyes) Too late, you did.

Sadie walked off and Tommy just stood there. He shrugged it off for now and went to his viper to go find Jude. He made it to the place and was walking towards the door. He was about to open it but he heard voices.

Speed: So what's up with you and Tommy boy?

Jude: Nothing, he's just being a jerk. He's a big stupid jackass.

Speed: Isn't that what you called me?

Jude: Yea, but this is different. I mean not only did he cheat on my sister but he also…

Tommy's heart stopped. _'Please don't say it. Please don't say'_ Tommy thought over and over again. Jude paused and just groaned hoping Spiederman would forget about it.

Jude: Maybe I should get a new producer.

Tommy's eyes widened. A new producer? He really had messed up things. He faced his fear and knocked on the door lightly. Jude and Speed jumped at the sound. Speed stood up and went to the door. There he saw Tommy standing in the doorway.

Speed: Jude, there's someone hear to see you.

Jude's face went from happy to angry in less then a second. Tommy noticed but chose to ignore it. He walked closer to her. Jude shot up and ran to Spiederman and was about to walk out until Spiederman stopped her.

Jude: What are you doing?

Speed: You two, need to talk. Like majorly.

Jude: (she started whispering but Tommy could still here her) Spiederman, please. Don't make me do this.

Speed: It'll be alright.

Speed kissed her gently and went off giving Tommy a nod to say good-bye. Tommy returned the gesture and sat on the couch. He patted the space next to him telling Jude to sit down. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. There's was a moment of silence for awhile. Tommy opened his mouth to speak but Jude beat him to the punch.

Jude: I just have one question for you. Why?

Tommy: Why what?

Jude: Just…why? Why did you do all that you did? Was there a reason at all?

Tommy: Jude, I honestly don't know. I don't have a reason.

Jude: Oh, so you just did it for kicks, cheating on Sadie, kissing me. It was all just a game?

Tommy: No, it's not like that at all.

Jude: Then how is it. Just tell me how it _really_ was.

Tears were forming into Jude's eyes now. It hurt Tommy to see how much pain he caused her and Sadie. He wished that he could restart everything. Take back everything his done to hurt her. He just wanted everything to be okay.

Tommy: Jude, what do you want me to say?

Jude: (stood quiet for a minute) I want you to leave me and my sister alone. I'm going to go ask Darius for a new producer.

Tommy: Jude please, tell me you're kidding.

Jude: God Quincy don't you get it! I can hardly even stand to see your face, how do you expect me to work with you? (now sobbing) First you cheat on my sister after saying that you cared for her, and then out of nowhere you kiss me and go and tell Kwest.

Tommy: He told you?

Jude: What can of person would do that? Tommy the only thing you've ever done is make my life miserable. The only thing you ever wanted from me was a playmate.

Tommy: That is NOT true!

Jude: Really, then tell me different. Go ahead; I'm ready to hear it.

Tommy didn't have anything to say. He just looked at her tear-stained face and walked away.

Jude: Now look whose running.

Tommy heard the comment but kept on walking and slammed the door on his way out. Jude fell on the couch and wiped her tears away. She took her cell phone out and wanted to call Kat. But she knew that she couldn't since Kat decided she didn't want to be her friend any longer. Jude sat her phone down and grabbed her guitar and started playing a song. Only one song popped into her mind then. With that she started to sing.

You never lied to me not once  
Its not your fault that I cant trust  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and wreckless

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love with last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21

I don't believe in love and I  
I pull it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls  
(She felt the tears sting in her eyes as she sang)

And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21…

She broke into tears and laid back on the couch crying as Tommy was sitting outside the rehearsal space regretting everything he did.

**What's Tommy gonna do now? Will Jude ever forgive him? Is she really gonna get a new producer? Can Sadie ever get over him? Find out! Oh, and I take suggestions and ideas so if you have one send it to me in a review!**


	2. Hate is a Strong Word

**Hey...I'm so sorry but my computer was being gay. It wouldn't load my story but now it finally worked! So here it is. Thanks for the great reviews! I got only two suggestions for this story. C'mon, don't be shy. Tell me what you want to read. This is all for pleasing ya'll...anyways, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, but I do own the song Runaway.**

**Chapter 2: Hate is a Strong Word**

Jude was finally allowed to come back to G-Major. She drove there with Speed in her new mustang and it felt so good to go through those doors again. She smiled as people welcomed her back. Speed went to the studio to talk to Kwest and Jude kissed him on the cheek. Jude went straight to Darius's office. She opened the door and Darius looked up from his newspaper and smiled as Jude sat down on the chair.

Darius: Welcome back, Jude.

Jude: Thanks, listen I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor. It would mean a lot to me.

Darius: Sure, anything, what do you want?

Jude: I want a new producer.

Darius: Oh, well that's not possible.

Jude: What, but why? You just said you'll do anything for me.

Darius: I'm sorry Jude, but I can't change your producer in the middle of your recording. Why don't you want to work with Tommy anyway?

Jude: It's on a personal level. Are you sure there's no way?

Darius: I'm sorry, but I can't. You'll have to wait until the end of this album.

Jude: Great. (she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes) Thanks anyway.

She was about to walk out when she heard Darius say one last thing.

Darius: Hey Jude.

Jude: (she turned around to face him) Yea?

Darius: Whatever Tommy did, give him a break. He might make some mistakes, but you know he's really a good person deep inside.

Jude: Okay.

Jude walked out. _'Give him a break? Yea right!'_ Jude thought walking to go find Spiederman. She saw him playing his guitar as Kwest was nodding his head. She smiled lightly and went in. Kwest looked up and Spiederman turned around to see Jude clapping.

Jude: Nice. What do you call that? Revenge of the Music Impaired? (she laughed)

Spiederman: Actually I call it your new single. (he put his guitar against the sound board and stood up)

Jude: Gasp Oh, now you're in for it.

Jude ran to him but then Speed bent down and threw her over his back. Jude screamed with surprise and Speed spinned her around. Jude started to punch his back playfully and Kwest just laughed in amusement. Speed dropped Jude into a bridal position in his arms and they started kissing. Tommy walked in and saw this. He suddenly became jealous.

Tommy: Hey! This is a studio, not a make-out place.

Speed and Jude broke away and looked at Tommy with embarrassed smiles. Speed put Jude down and tickled her a little. She giggled and punched his arm teasingly.

Tommy: Jude, please. We need to work on that song. I think Spiederman needs to leave.

Jude: No he doesn't. (she said angrily)

Speed: No, that's okay. I need to meet the guys anyway. We're going bowling later.

Jude: Are you sure?

Speed: Yea, I'll call you later okay.

Jude: Okay, I'll walk you out.

Jude passed Tommy and pushed him out of her way not saying a word. But she looked at him with eyes that burned holes in his heart. Kwest notice that anger in Jude.

Kwest: If looks could kill. What's up with you and Jude?

Tommy: Let's just say she still hasn't forgiven me.

Kwest: Ah, you mean the kiss. Man, I told you that was a mistake.

Tommy: Yea, well, now I'm regretting it. But it just felt so right when she was with me. (he sat down in the chair next to Kwest)

Kwest: Of course you did. You got locked in a closet together and you were in there for at least an hour.

Tommy: Maybe you're right.

Jude walked back in and Tommy just stared at her. She looked away from him and took out her notebook.

Kwest: I'm going to go to the bathroom. Be right back.

Tommy: So when is that new producer coming in.

Jude shot him a stare.

Jude: He's not. Darius said it was too late to change producers. I'll have to wait until next year to get rid of you.

Tommy: I'm sorry I walked out yesterday.

Jude: You know Tommy, your sorries are started to wear out. Here, I'm finally done my song.

Tommy read it and nodded.

Tommy: It's…good.

Jude: Right, so when are we going to record it.

Tommy: I need to hear it first.

Jude rolled her eyes and looked around the room for her guitar. She found it laying against the soundboard where Spiederman left it and grabbed it. She started playing.

There are bruises on my heart

Everything seems to be falling apart

I can't talk 'cause my mouth is dry

All I really wanna do is cry

But I won't

No I can't

I just want to runaway

Just go

No excuse

Will we ever be okay?

Just let me runaway

Why did you have to lie to me?

With these open eyes, I couldn't see

There's a blackhole I've fallen into

Still can't seem to get over you

There's emptiness in my sight

All I want to do is cry

But I won't

No I can't

I just want to runaway

Just go

No excuse

Will we ever be okay?

Just let me runaway

I want you to go away

I want you to stay

I want you to cry

I want you by my side

Get out of my mind

I need to forget about you

But I won't

No I can't

I just want to runaway

Just go

No excuse

Will we ever be okay?

Just let me runaway

She finished with tears in her eyes. Tommy sat there stunned. She sang that with such emotion and power. He didn't know what to say. Jude tried to hold back the tears and she got up. 

Jude: Excuse me for a minute.

She ran out the studio. Tommy was going to run after her but he was glued to the seat. Jude ran into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt ashamed at herself wanting to cry over a jerk like Tommy. She didn't do anything wrong, so why did she feel so guilty?

Jude: Why do I want to cry over Tom Quincy?

Porshia: Because you loved him.

Jude looked up and saw Porshia coming out of a stall.

Porshia: You're crying over him because you loved him and he made a mistake.

Jude: Porshia, I can't cry over him. He's…he's…ugh! I can't even think of a word that describes him.

Porshia: Jude, calm down. Listen, Tommy made a mistake, he always does. But, sometimes, it's not his fault. Sometimes, he lets his emotions get the best of him and things just happen. Just give him a break.

Jude: Give him a break? That's all I hear from everyone, I'm tired of it. He hurt not only me but my sister, and she still wakes up in the middle of the night crying for him. Do you know how hard it is to hear your own sister cry every night? Knowing she's hurt but there's nothing you can do to change it?

Porshia: What about you Jude?

Jude: What about me?

Porshia: Well, haven't you cried?

Jude: A bit. But I can't, as much as I try I can't. I have so much more anger in me than misery. I don't want to cry anyway. He's not worth crying over.

Porshia: Of course he isn't.

She patted Jude's back and walked out the bathroom. Jude looked in the mirror again, took a deep breath, and started to head back to the studio. As Jude walked back, she reminisced about what happened three weeks ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_(It was at her rehearsal space)_

_Jude's in the closet trying to get an amp for the shelf but it's too high. Tommy starts to chuckle a little bit._

_Jude: What are you laughing at?_

_Tommy: You._

_Jude: Well why don't you stop laughing and help me out._

_Tommy shot up from his chair and went into the walk-in closet to help Jude. Liam was walking by and didn't know anyone was in the closet. He saw the door open and shut it. Jude and Tommy shot their heads back at the door. _

_Jude: Oh no._

_Jude went over and tried to open the closet but it was locked. They waited there for about 45 minutes and talked to pass the time away. They were really opened with each other. It surprised both of them of all the secrets they told. Jude was wondering if they were ever getting out of here. Tommy wasn't worried about a thing. All he could think about was Jude. Jude started to look around nervously and Tommy noticed she was a little scared._

_Tommy: What's wrong?_

_Jude: I'm just wondering if we're ever gonna get out of here. Sadie's probably wondering where you're at, I was suppose to meet Spiedermen at his house._

_Tommy: Yea, but I'm pretty sure that we'll be okay. You know, I really like being with here you._

_Jude: You like being in a stuffy closet, where we can hardly move, with me? Why?_

_Tommy: Well, I mean we hardly have anytime to talk, and it was just…nice._

_Jude: Yea, I guess it is. _

_Tommy: Jude…_

_Jude: Yea?_

_Tommy just stared at her nervously. He wanted to do it, he wanted to kiss her. She was so beautiful, and desire filled his heart. _

_Jude: Tommy, what is it?_

_Tommy didn't say a word. He just lunged himself towards Jude and kissed her. Jude didn't push him away nor did she kiss him back. She just took it in total shock. It lasted only a couple of seconds but for them it felt twice as long. Tommy pulled away and just looked at her. He was shocked himself that he had just done that. Jude looked at him confused, stunned, and most of all mad. She slapped him._

_Jude: I can't believe you._

_Tommy: What?_

_Jude: You're going out with my sister and you kiss me? I thought I knew you better than that. _

_All of a sudden the door opened and Lisa (the receptionist) _a/n remember the one that Tommy said was ugly in No Sleep Till Brooklyn Pt. 1 was_ standing there. She was going in to get a notepad when she saw Tommy and Jude._

_End of Flashback_

Jude didn't want to remember anymore. It was all just too painful. That's when she found out that Tommy was cheating on Sadie. She took another deep breath before entering the studio. Tommy was sitting there with his hands in his face. He didn't even notice Jude had come in until she knocked on the side of the wall. Tommy turned his chair around and saw Jude leaning against the doorway.

Tommy: Jude! You're back. Are you okay?

Jude: I'm fine. I just want to finish this song.

Tommy: What's the rush?

Jude: Do you really need to ask? Because the sooner I'm finished with this album, the sooner I'm finished with you. Now let's get started.

Tommy: Jude.

Jude didn't listen. She grabbed her guitar and headed to the booth.

Tommy: Jude…Jude!

Jude: What!

Tommy: I need to ask you something.

Jude: I don't have time for this.

Tommy stood up and was now face to face with Jude. There faces were only two inches apart. He looked into Jude's eyes. Jude never saw him so serious. She wanted to move but she couldn't.

Tommy: Jude, listen to me. I just want to ask you a question.

Jude: (her voice was shaking) What?

Tommy: How do you feel about me?

Jude backed away at this question. She looked at him with a confounded look. Tommy still waited for a response, any kind of response.

Jude: You really want to know how I feel about you? I mean _really _want to know.

Tommy: Yes, I want to know. I really want to know. Please, just tell me the truth.

Jude: Okay, you want the truth. I'll tell you. I hate you.

Tommy: What?

Jude: (moved in closer to his face) I…hate…you. Okay? You wanted to hear the truth, and there you have it. I hate you. Oh boy, I hate you! Man, does that feel good.

Tommy: Alright, I get it. But I don't believe it.

Jude: (she was smiling now) Oh, but believe it Quincy, because I hate…you. That's never getting old.

Tommy: Jude, I think you need to go into the booth now.

Jude: Yea, I think I should. By the way, thanks. I feel a lot better now.

Jude took her guitar with a smile on her face and Tommy flopped down on the chair. Tommy felt tears about to come to his eyes but he held them back pretty good. He saw Jude enter the booth and sitting down on the chair. Kwest came in and saw the hurt in Tommy's eyes.

Kwest: Tommy, what's up?

Tommy: Nothing man. Listen, tell Jude I had to go, okay. I need sometime alone right now.

Kwest: Okay man, I will.

Tommy got up from the chair, and took one more glance at Jude. She was looking through her notes and didn't even notice Tommy leaving. Tommy held his head down and walked out of G-Major. Kwest watched him leave and then looked at Jude. Jude lifted her eyes from her notebook and looked around not seeing Tommy anywhere. She was a little confused but didn't care. She shrugged it off and started to play her guitar and record her song.

It was about 9:00 at night and Jude was talking to Sadie. They were putting together a scrapbook for her mom to make her feel better about the whole divorce. They put in pictures of Jude, Sadie, and their mom. Also some pictures of their mom in her high school years that they found in the basement. Jude and Sadie were having so much fun putting the scrapbook together they forgot about their problems and laughed all their troubles away. All of a sudden the phone rang. Jude asked Sadie to get it as she wrote a caption under one of the pictures. Sadie leaned over the couch and answered the phone.

Sadie: Hello?

Person: Hello, is this the Harrison residence?

Sadie: Yes, may I ask whose calling?

Person: My name is Dr. Manning. I have someone named Tom Quincy in the emergency room. I found this number in his wallet. Do you have any relationship with this person?

Sadie: Yes, we're friends. What happened? Is he alright?

Dr. Manning: I'm sorry but I can't give out any information over the phone. If you would like you may come to the hospital and ask for Dr. Manning. I'll answer all your questions then.

Sadie: Okay, thank you.

Sadie put down the phone in shock. She looked at Jude. Jude's smile quickly faded when she saw Sadie's expression. Her eyes were widened and she seemed like she was going to cry.

Jude: Sadie what's wrong? Who was that?

Sadie: That was the hospital.

Jude: The hospital?

Sadie: It's Tommy, he's in the emergency room.

Jude: What? How, what happened?

Sadie: They wouldn't gave me any information over the phone. We have to go over there, but that's only if you want to.

Jude: Yes, I do. C'mon, lets go.

**What's wrong with Tommy? How is Sadie and Jude going to react to the devastating news. I'll give you some spoilers...**

**"You can't seriously tell me that you don't care that he's hurt, can you Jude?"**

**"You mean he won't remember anything?"**

**"C'mon cry, why won't you cry?"**

**See what's coming up on Runaway...**


	3. Pain Pain Go Away

**Hey guys! Okay, is my story that bad that no one is reviewing. Like I said if you don't like what's happening then tell me and tell me what you want. Okay? Well, anyways here's Chapter 3...it's more intense and realistic then anything I ever done. So I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the song Runaway, and the character Jarret.**

**Chapter 3:PainPain Go Away**

Jude and Sadie walked through the white hallways of the hospital to get to the emergency room as quickly as they could. Sadie was trying to hold back tears. She looked at Jude, and was expecting her to be holding back some tears too, but she wasn't. Jude just kept staring forward as she saw the desk. They finally made it and asked for Dr. Manning. In about ten minutes he finally came out of the room. Jude and Sadie saw him walking out and waved their hands to tell him to come over to them.

Dr. Manning: Are you the Harrison's?

Sadie: Yes, I'm Sadie and this is my sister Jude.

Jude: Doctor, can you tell us what happened?

Dr. Manning: He was in a severe car accident. A drunk driver hit him dead on the driver's side and he hit his head pretty hard on the glass.

Jude: Is he going to be okay?

Dr. Manning: He'll live, but he might have acute amnesia for a while.

Sadie: You mean he won't remember anything?

Dr. Manning: He'll remember the basics, like his past, his name, and you two. But he more than likely he won't remember anything that happened and the last couple of weeks or months. Now, we still need to do some further analyzing, but I think that's our biggest problem right now.

Sadie: Can we go see him?

Dr. Manning: Well, he's still sleeping but I think its okay.

Sadie: Thank you.

Sadie got up from her seat and was starting to head to the room. She found that Jude was not following and she turned around to find Jude still planted in her seat.

Sadie: Aren't you coming?

Jude: I can't, not now.

Sadie: Jude, I know it's hard, okay? But I think what he really needs right now is friends.

Jude: Sadie, did you just forget everything he's done to us? I mean you, which hurt me too.

Sadie: Of course I haven't, but you can't seriously tell me that you don't care that he's hurt.

Jude just sat there and looked at her sister with stern eyes.

Sadie: Jude?

Jude: I just can't care right now Sadie.

Sadie: Jude, listen to yourself! How can you be so uncaring...what did he do to you?

Jude: What?

Sadie: He didn't just hurt me, he hurt you too. He did something, didn't he? What did he do to you?

Jude: He didn't do anything to me Sadie. I swear, I just don't want to see him. Please don't force me to see him.

Sadie: Okay, fine, I won't. But can I ask you one more question?

Jude: Yea.

Sadie: Why don't you cry anymore?

Jude: I don't know what you're talking about.

Sadie: Jude, you haven't cried since this whole thing happened. Not even over this. I mean, the worst thing you've done so far is have watery eyes, but that's it. I'm worried about you. Not crying can be very unhealthy…mentally.

Jude: I don't need you to worry about me. Listen, I need to get out of here. This place is making me sick. I'll see you at home.

Jude ran out of there as fast as she could. Once she was out of the building, she was also out of breath and sat down on a bench near by. She put her face her hands. _'C'mon cry, why won't you cry?' _She kept thinking to herself. The last time she cried was at her rehearsal space after Tommy and she had the fight. It was only for like two minutes. Maybe Sadie was right. Why couldn't she cry anymore? It didn't matter to her though. Right now, all she needed to do was runaway. She needed to runaway from the pain she felt and all the feelings that overwhelmed her. She felt pain, hatred, guilt, sadness, misery, loath and…love. Jude had no idea where or when that feeling came. But it did, love just hit her suddenly.

Jude finally ran to one person she knew could help her. The only problem was, it wasn't the help she needed. She knew she was wrong for doing this, but she didn't care. It was the only way to numb her pain. The problem was she did care that Tommy got hurt, and that he might not remember everything that happened. But she couldn't tell Sadie that. She could hardly even tell herself. She remembered the last thing that she said to Tommy. Jude told Tommy that she hated him. She felt like she was to blame. She kept on running and running until she came to this neighborhood outside of her town. It was very secluded and neglected. Not many people were there. She finally came to a house with graffiti all over it and a red door. She hesitated a bit and then knocked on it. This guy came out of it. He was dark-skinned, and very tall. He had piercing green eyes and his hands were rough and rugged. He saw Jude standing there with a hopeful face.

Guy: Jude, no time no see.

Jude: Hey Jarret.

Jarret: Haven't seen you since your mom threw me out of the house. And I see you kept your blonde look.

Jude: Listen, I came here for some help.

Jarret: Get some help from your mom's ex-boyfriend? Well, that's one I never heard of before. So what do you need?

Jude: Do you still have the reason my mom broke up with you?

Jarret: What do you need it for?

Jude: Personal reasons.

Jarret: I'm not sure Jude.

Jude: Please, please! I'm begging you. I need it right now. There the only way I can runaway right now.

Jarret: Okay, come on in.

Jude went back to the hospital and saw Sadie in Tommy's room. Tommy was finally awake and they were talking. Sadie had some tears in her eyes because she was so afraid for Tommy. Luckily, Tommy remembered everything that happened. When Jude walked in she had a smile on her face. But it wasn't a regular smile.

Jude: Hey guys!

Sadie: Jude? I thought you were going home.

Jude: Oh come on, and miss all the fun. So how it's going? Tommy, you're awake, that's great, so how's your memory?

Tommy: Just…fine.

Tommy and Sadie both looked confused. This wasn't the regular Jude. She was acting in a strange way.

Jude: (she started to laugh) I'm sorry. It's just funny the way your in that hospital gown. You know what I wanna do right now?

She went to the window and opened it. It was one of those huge hospital windows. You know the ones that you want to stay away from because you might fall.

Sadie: Jude what are you doing?

Jude: I want to learn how to fly. I mean a bird seems so free and graceful. It looks like fun.

Jude dangled her feet over the edge and was about to jump when Sadie grabbed her back in.

Sadie: What the hell do you think you're doing?

Tommy: Jude! What's up with you?

Jude: Nothing. What, a girl can have a little fun?

Sadie: Fun? You could've been killed.

Jude: Calm down, I know that. It was just a thrill. Listen, I've got to go and do some damage. See ya later.

She rushed out of the hospital laughing uncontrollably.

Tommy: Something is extremely wrong with her.

Sadie: I'm gonna go check on her. You're coming home tomorrow right?

Tommy: Yea, I should be back at the studio.

Sadie: Okay, I'll see you then.

Tommy: Sadie.

Sadie: Yea.

Tommy: I know it won't make up for anything that I did. But I really did care about you, and…and I'm sorry I hurt you. I know you'll probably never forgive me, and I don't deserve, but I was just hoping.

Sadie looked shock but she gave slight smile. She didn't know what came over her, maybe she felt sorry for him. But she went over there, gave him a friendly kiss on his lips (not meaning anything) and whispered in his ear.

Sadie: I'll try.

Tommy smile and watched Sadie walk out of the room. Tommy couldn't get Jude out of his head though. Why was she acting that way? Tommy wore himself out trying to figure out what was wrong with her and fluttered his eyes close and fell asleep.

Sadie went to the house. Luckily, their mom was out of town the way Jude was acting. Sadie called out her name but no one answered. Then she went upstairs and heard Jude throwing up in the bathroom. She knocked on the door lightly.

Sadie: Jude? Jude, are you okay?

Jude: Yea, I just don't feel good. I think I ate something really bad.

Sadie: Do you need anything? I can give you some Pepto-Bismol.

Jude opened the door.

Jude: No, I think I'm just gonna go to bed. I just need some rest. (she started walking towards her room talking to herself) Yea, that's all I need, some rest. Everything's okay, I'm good.

Sadie decided to talk to Jude after she had some rest. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't want to dwell on it. The next morning Jude woke up and started to go downstairs. She stopped dead when she saw Tommy and Sadie holding hands on the couch. They were laughing and Sadie laid her head on his shoulder. Jude ran back upstairs and slammed the door in her room. She wasn't sad; she was mad, no furious! Jude started to throw his pillows on the floor. She took her notebook and started ripping every page out of it. She buckled down to the floor taking deep breaths.

Jude: How could she do that? Is she crazy? I can't believe she took him back, I can't believe I care. No, I need to stop this pain. I need to stop it.

Jude rummaged through her backpack and took out a bag of pills. She took out three of them and shoved them in her mouth. Once she swallowed she took a deep breath waiting for the pills to kick in. About 20 minutes later Tommy heard Jude coming downstairs. She turned around and felt a little nervous. He wanted to apologize like he did to Sadie. But something was wrong again. Jude came prancing down the steps and fell but laughed. Tommy got up right away and tried to help her up.

Jude: Whoops.

Tommy: Are you okay, you fell pretty hard.

Jude: Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? Back from the hospital so soon. Couldn't stand you could they? (she laughed) But then again, no one can handle you Quincy.

Tommy: Actually, since I didn't break anything they said I could go home.

Jude: I didn't actually care you know. I was just trying to be polite. Doesn't mean you actually have to answer me. Where's Sadie?

Tommy: She went to her classes; I waited here so I could tell you something.

Jude walked to the kitchen and sat down on the stool. She picked up a spoon that was sitting on the table.

Jude: Did you ever wonder how spoons would be if they were made out of hair? Not just any hair though. Maybe something like, pig hair. That'll be weird.

Tommy: First of all, pigs don't have hair. Second, didn't you just hear me? I want to talk to you about something really important.

Jude: Oh c'mon Tommy. Let's not talk about something serious. It's so boring. Lets go do something fun.

Tommy: Umm, not that I mind, but why are you so happy to see me. The other day you yelled at me that you hated me. Now, you want to hang out with me? Are you okay?

Jude: Why does everyone keep asking that? I'm fine. So what do you want to do?

Tommy: Actually, we need to go to work. Darius wants that song today, remember?

Jude: Screw Darius, I'm gonna take the day off and drive around. Oh, I can make that jump.

Jude hurriedly ran to the door and grabbed her keys. Tommy ran after her. He knew which jump she was talking about. It was called Devil's Hole because people who tried to make the jump never survived. Most they were professional daredevils. It was a cliff jump, from one cliff to another. Jude closed the car door and saw Tommy come running after her. Jude rolled down the window.

Jude: Yes, Little Tommy Q?

Tommy: Jude, you're insane. You can't make that jump. There's a reason it's called Devil's Hole.

Jude could feel the pill wearing off. She knew it was just in time because she wasn't going to make that jump.

Jude: Calm down Quincy, I'm not going to make that jump. Actually, I don't feel too good.

Tommy: Come on, let's get you inside.

Tommy grabbed her hand to help her out but she swiped it away.

Jude: Don't touch me, I can do it myself. Don't you remember, I hate you, or is that too much capacity for your brain?

Tommy just stood there confused as ever. He needed to figure out what was wrong Jude, but he had to figure it out.

**Okay, please review...yes...I'm begging. Please! But I'm almost done Chapter 4 so it should be up on Wednesday. Depends on school. Hope you like. I take ideas and suggestions.**


	4. Addiction

**Hey Peeps! Okay, who else loved the episode Hallelujah yesterday? It was awesome. Well, I'm still not getting as many reviews as I wanted but I'm going to keep writing and hopefully get some other reviews. So here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star. If I did Tommy and Jude would've actually kissed in Hallelujah.**

**Chapter 4: Addiction**

It was about 3 weeks that Jude was on the pill, and she was hiding it well. But when she wasn't high off them, she came to her senses, for only a moment. She knew it was stupid, and she knew it was only going to help for a while. It could even be dangerous if she takes too many. But once she saw Tommy and Sadie together, she couldn't take the pain. The only way she could take it away was to take the pills. Jude had only been at the studio once a week and Darius didn't like it. He told Tommy to go to her and bring her to the studio or her job will be in jeopardy. Tommy jumped into his viper and went to the Harrison's house as fast as he could. He hadn't seen Jude for four days and he was getting worried. It used to be him that always ran away from everything, and Jude said it wasn't fair, that it wasn't right. So now why was she? He pulled up in the driveway. Jude was on the couch reading a magazine when she heard brakes screeching. Only a few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She looked away from the door hoping that who ever it was would get the hint and go away. But they knocked once again. She stood up and opened the door.

Jude: Tommy? What are you doing here?

Tommy heard the shock and anger in her voice.

Tommy: I came to see how you are.

Jude: I'm perfectly fine. So why don't you go off and find Sadie?

Tommy: What?

Jude just looked at him trying to hold the pain inside, trying to take control. But she was craving the pills now. Her voice started to shake.

Jude: I have to, umm, you know, why don't you just go for now. I, umm, just…

Tommy: Jude, is something wrong. It seems like you can barely speak.

His eyes were full of concern but Jude refused to look at them. The craving was getting stronger; she tried to get Tommy out.

Jude: Everything's fine, just go.

Tommy: No, Jude something's wrong. Just tell me.

Jude had enough, she ran upstairs into her room. She went into her room and looked through her backpack again. There she took out a bag of pills. She took three in her hands and got a water bottle. Jude was about to take them but she had a feeling that someone was watching her. She found she was right when she saw Tommy in her doorway. Horror was in his eyes as his eyes turned bloodshot. His horror matched Jude's as he choked out a question.

Tommy: Jude, what are you doing?

Jude: Nothing.

Tommy: What are those?

Jude: Nothing.

Tommy walked to her quickly and forcefully took the pills out of her hands. He was at the brink of tears as Jude looked at him scared.

Tommy: Jude, how long have you been taking these?

Jude: What do you care? Why don't you just find your girlfriend and leave me along?

Tommy: What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend.

Jude: Yea, right. I've seen you and Sadie together.

Tommy: Jude, we're not together, I swear. But, we're not talking about that. I want to know how long and why.

Jude: Just go Tommy, I don't want you here! Go away!

Tommy: No I won't.

Jude: Go away! Get out!

Tommy grabbed her. She struggle to get free but he was too strong.

Jude: What are you doing? Get off of me!

Tommy: I'm not going anywhere. No matter how much you yell, no matter how much you struggle I won't leave. I won't let you go.

Jude: Tommy, no, please don't.

Tommy could see her tears coming through her eyes.

Tommy: C'mon Jude, cry. Its okay, I'm here.

Jude: No Tommy, you have to go, please.

She was pleading her heart out but he wouldn't let her go. Tommy looked straight into her eyes.

Tommy: Jude, cry, go on. Please, cry.

Jude: I won't cry, not over you. I can't. There's no reason.

Tommy: Jude…

Jude knew what was coming, but for once, she didn't want to hear it. She couldn't, she had to be strong.

Jude: No…

Tommy: I…

Jude: No!

She covered her ears with her hands.

Tommy: Jude, listen to me, please. I need to tell you the truth.

Jude: No, don't listen.

Tommy: I love you.

Jude: No.

Tommy: I love you.

Jude: This is not happening.

Tommy: Jude!

He turned her around to make sure that she was looking at his eyes. His truthful eyes that she couldn't look away from.

Tommy: I love you.

Jude was starting to cry.

Tommy: I love you Jude. I love you more than anything.

Jude: Tommy…

She couldn't finish her sentence. She threw her arms around Tommy's neck and there, she cried on his shoulder. Tommy took a deep sigh and stroked her hair.

Tommy: It's okay Jude. I'm here.

Jude: Tommy please, promise you'll always be here. Please Tommy promise that.

Tommy: Shh, I promise, I'll always be here. No more running.

Jude: Oh Tommy, I'm so sorry, for everything. I'm so sorry.

It felt good for Jude to cry. She thought that she would never cry again and there she was sobbing on Tommy's shoulder. She felt guilty, sad, happy, relieved, and angry at herself all at once.

Jude and Tommy sat on the floor of Jude's bedroom leaning against her bed. They were talking about the last month and all the happened. What everything meant and why everything happened. It seemed everything was coming out of the open and Jude couldn't help but smile.

Jude: Tommy, I'm sorry I said that I hated you. You should know that, it's not true…at all. I was just angry and I said some things that I didn't mean.

Tommy: It's okay. But why were you taking the pills? I mean, do you have any idea how stupid and pointless that was?

Jude: Yea, I said that to myself plenty of times.

Tommy: So why did you take them in the first place?

Jude: When you were in the hospital, I was so scared. I don't know of what of, but I just felt so much pain in me that I couldn't stand it. I needed to runaway from all these feelings that overwhelmed me, anger, hate, guilt, sadness, and…other things.

Tommy: What other things?

Jude: Nothing, anyway so…

Tommy: No, Jude, tell me. What other feelings did you have?

Jude didn't want him to know that she felt love. She still couldn't trust him enough. How was she? Could you blame her? This guy did almost everything possible to lose her trust. But he did confess, unless it was another lie. Tommy had become a pro. She just stared at him and tried to make up an excuse.

Jude: I don't know. Really, I was just so messed up.

Tommy just kept staring at Jude knowing she was lying and she felt the craving for the pills again. They were next to Tommy's side. Maybe she could just reach over saying that she was going to throw them away and take them downstairs. _'No! Stop Jude, you can't think that way' _Jude thought to herself. She was trying to snap out of it, but it didn't work. She reached over to Tommy's side and Tommy stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

Tommy: What are doing?

Jude: I'm just going to throw the pills away. So I don't have to deal with them anymore.

Tommy looked at her in disbelief.

Jude: What? I swear I won't take them again. It's stupid and pointless, just like you said.

Tommy: Then I'll throw them away myself.

Jude: C'mon Tommy, let me just do it.

Tommy: No Jude.

Jude: Would you just give me the damn pills!

Tommy grabbed Jude's shoulder and it startled her a bit. Her eyes were widened. Tommy gave her a soft embrace and whispered in Jude's ear. It send cold chills down her spine.

Tommy: Jude, listen to yourself. You need to stop taking these or you'll get addicted, if you're not already. Please, Jude, promise me you'll never do anything so stupid again.

Jude could hear Tommy's voice shake. He let go of her and there were tears in his eyes. But behind them was a genuine concern of her and fear. Jude didn't know what to think.

Tommy: Jude, please promise me. I'm begging you please!

Jude: Tommy I…you really do love me.

Tommy: Yes, I do.

Jude thought for a moment still confused.

Jude: Okay, I promise.

Tommy smiled and scoot a bit closer to Jude. He touched her soft skin on her cheek. Jude closed her eyes feeling his warm finger tips against her face. Jude opened her eyes and saw Tommy leaning in. She was frozen again. She couldn't move as she felt his moist lips against hers. She kissed him back but then pulled away quickly with tears in her eyes. She stood up from the floor. Tommy followed her move and looked in her eyes.

Tommy: What's wrong?

Jude: This is. Everything is wrong, this isn't real, it can't be.

Tommy: What are you talking about? This is real, it's the real thing. I love you, why can't you accept that?

Jude: Because, I can't love you back.

Tommy: Why not? Name one reason please and I'll leave you alone.

Jude: I have to go.

Jude rushed down the stairs and grabbed her keys and ran to her mustang. She quickly got into the car and turned on the engine. Tommy came running after and went to the window banging on it.

Tommy: Jude! What happen to no more running away!

Jude: I can't Tommy!

Tommy: Can't what, please Jude stop hiding everything just tell me!

Jude skidded off leaving a broken down Tommy in her driveway.

Jude made it to another mysterious house and took a deep breath. She opened the car door and walked up the front steps. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath before knocking. They opened the door and looked surprised.

Jude: Hi.

**Well, I know it's kinda short but I wanted a cliffhanger at the end and this was the best place to stop it. Hope you keep reading and REVIEWING! thanks...love ya...and look out for my two new stories Tell Me and Third Wheel. Coming soon to a FanFic near you.**


	5. A New Beginning

**Okay, so sad to say, but this is my last chapter. There's no more after this. It's short, but it kind of settles everything with a little cliffhanger at the end. I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

**Chapter 5: A New Beginning**

Person: Jude? Where have you been? It feels like I haven't seen you in forever.

Jude: Sorry about that Spied. Listen, I really need to talk to someone. May I come in?

Spied: Sure.

Tommy was driving in his viper trying to figure out where Jude was. He didn't know what he did wrong. Okay, so he kissed her, and she's only 17. That could be the problem. But there was something more. He put the pills in the garbage and hoped Jude wasn't doing anything else stupid. He decided to try to call her. It started to ring but no one was picking up. Tommy decided to leave a message.

Tommy: Hey, Jude, it's Tommy. Listen, I really need to talk to you. Please call me back as soon as you get this. Bye.

He hung up the phone hoping Jude would get the message…soon.

Meanwhile, Jude and Spied were talking in Spiederman's living room. Jude told him everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything. She told him about the cheating, the pills, and even the kiss, both of them. It felt so good to get it out but Spiederman was shocked and didn't even know what to say. Jude was getting scared.

Jude: Please say something.

Spied: What is there to say?

He didn't sound mad. He sounded concerned and confused.

Jude: Listen, I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I really need you to try.

Spied: You don't need to say your sorry.

Jude: But…

Spied: No buts Jude. I get it, I mean, at least a little. Just promise, you won't do anything stupid like that ever again.

Jude: I promise. I just don't know what to do. I have all of these mixed up emotions about everything.

Spied: What do you feel for Tommy? Tell me the truth.

Jude: I don't know. I don't want to hurt you Spiederman, because I want to be with you. I love you.

Jude couldn't believe what she just said. Did she really love Spiederman? Now, she was really mixed up. She felt like she was cheating on Tommy and Spied. _'God, I'm so messed up. Did I really mean that? I think I did.'_ Jude reflected as Spiederman was still trying to get it through his head.

Spied: Um, did you mean that?

Jude: Uh, I don't know. I think I did.

Spied: You have to be sure please.

Jude: Yea, I did. I really did.

Spied: Good, because I love you too.

Jude leaned in and kissed him. She pulled away when she felt her phone vibrate. She checked it and it said that she had a new voicemail. Jude decided to check it later. Right now, all she wanted was to be with Spied. She put it back in her pocket and laid on Spiederman's lap and he caressed her hair.

The next morning Jude felt like that everything was under control again. She was finally going back to the studio. She heard someone knocking at the door as she was walking down the steps. She dragged herself to it and it was Tommy standing there looking as guilty as ever.

Jude: Tommy.

Tommy: May I please come in? We need to talk.

Jude: Yes we do.

Jude let Tommy in and he sat on the sofa. She followed him and sat next to him.

Tommy: Listen, about yesterday…

Jude: I know Tommy. I know that you love me. I do, and I believe you. I won't runaway from you this time.

Tommy: Really?

Jude: Really.

Tommy was about to lean in to kiss her but she pulled away.

Tommy: What's wrong now?

Jude: Tommy, I'm sorry, but I can't do this.

Tommy: Do what?

Jude: This, us.

Tommy: Jude, I love you, I want to be with you.

Jude: I know, I love you too, but I love Spied too.

Tommy: You love Spiederman?

Jude: Listen, no matter how much it hurts, I have to let you go. We're never going to happen, and I'm ready to accept that. I think that's the thing that we've both be running away from., the truth that we can't be together.

Tommy: Yea, I guess that makes sense.

Jude: (teary) I don't mean to hurt you. Believe me, that's the last thing I want to do. But we have to face the facts. I'm with Vincent and I love him.

Tommy nodded his head in agreement. This time he didn't try to hide his hurt. He looked at Jude and hugged her. She was holding tears in her eyes that were slowly leaving the brink of her eyelids. Tommy kissed her on the cheek knowing that he was losing her for good. But at least, she was going to be happy, and that she was doing what she knew was best. He got up to the door and Jude traveled behind him. They said bye to each other, but right before Jude was going to close the door, he turned back around.

Tommy: Jude, I just need to do one more thing.

He grabbed her and kissed her. Then pulled away slowly.

Tommy: I love you, and that will never change no matter what. I just wanted you to know that. I will always, always, love Jude.

Tommy went to his car and Jude closed the door. She slid down.

Jude: Ditto.

Jude smiled and couldn't wait to get to the studio that day. Finally, things were making sense again, and she knew things were going to be okay. There was nothing else to runaway from. She stood up hardly could hold her excitement.

Around 3 Jude was finally finished recording. Spiederman came to pick her up. She went to him and kissed him quickly on the lips. Tommy smiled at her knowing she was finally happy.

Spied: Ready to go?

Jude: Yea, lets go.

Jude looked at Tommy noticing him smiling, and she smiled back. They both nodding at each other not knowing exactly for what, but they knew it meant something. She walked out of G-Major with Spiederman. Kwest came up to Tommy knowing what had happen between them (Tommy told him).

Kwest: So that's it, huh? It's the end?

Tommy: I'm not so sure about that.

Tommy smiled as he saw Jude jump in Spied's car and drive off.

Tommy: Actually, I think it's just a new beginning.

**So that's it. I want to make a sequel but it's up to you. Do you want a sequel? Well, I hope you liked the story. I loved writing for all of you. It was great. Please review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
